Christmas Kiss
by Nidster502
Summary: Two shot. The Kensi/Deeks Christmas kiss scene (6x11 "Humbug") from both of their POVs. It's sweet and fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! It's been ages since I have posted anything on FF. The NCIS: Los Angeles Christmas episode this year (6x11 "Humbug") literally had my little fan girl heart singing and I just had to write the kiss scene (to the best of my ability - which albeit isn't very high) from Deeks and Kensi's POV. This is Deeks POV. I would love critiques for part two, so please review. Enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts on this last episode for 2014! **

**-Nids**

"Deeks!" Her lips are smiling as she calls out to me.

I turn on my blades. One push. Two push. Three push. Dodge. Skid. I come to a halting stop in front of her, tiny shards of ice spraying from my skates.

"Go for Santa," I say jokingly, slightly out of breath and in a rush.

Her smile is nervous and her movements are jerky. I keep my easy grin in place.

She lets out a singularly Kensi chuckle and takes in a breath. She closes her eyes. Her two-toned warm eyes._ I get lost in those eyes_.

Her body remains tentative, her smile turning more anxious. I'm now nervous. _Is she going to cancel our plans?_

"What's going on? You're freaking me out." My voice is still breathless. She looks down at her feet. My eyes follow her. I'm momentarily distracted by her shiny, thick chestnut hair. _God, I want to smell it. Nice Deeks. Seriously creepy. _

Even with the worthwhile distraction, my face is contorted in confusion and apprehension.

She looks up. She begins to speak. Her voice is rueful, yet hopeful.

"Oh my gosh. You plan these things to say, and when the time comes you can't say them." Her voice breaks a little bit, her whole body seemingly trying to shrug the words out.

"Um..." She looks off, past me. My face is still stuck in confusion, only now my body is wound, anticipating the words spilling from her mouth.

Her voice becomes quiet. Scared.

"Just you and me." Her words come out faster, with more urgency. "Kensi and Deeks, Deeks and Kensi." Her eyes are locking on mine, begging me to understand. I'm scared. I watch her. I listen.

"A-Alone we're bold. We're brash - we can move mountains." She's explaining, but I'm not comprehending. Her words make sense, but I can't see the connection. _Don't leave me. _

She sucks her lips in, her anxiety now taut across her whole body. Still she pushes forward.

"And..." Pause. "Together we're..." Hesitation. "Um..."

I'm understanding. My fear doubles having now been confirmed. My mouth seemingly disconnected from brain fills in the blank.

"We're safe." It comes out with audible reluctance. An acceptance that is entirely feigned. _I need you. I need you. I need you. _

"Yeah, together we're safe." Her voice holds the same reluctance. Her face is now dull, her eyes searching empty space.

Unsure of how to respond, I just agree. "Yeah, I know."

Her head is now tilted. She gently picks it up. Her voice has a renewed sound.

"I want to be bold." Kensi blinks her beautiful eyes at me. _I'm melting_. "Deeks."

Her brows are furrowed. Eyes widened. Mouth slightly upturned. She's asking me a question.

I openly stare at her, my own brows furrowing in question at what she's trying to ask me. _God, we both really suck at communication._

She smiles slightly to herself. She shifts forward, her hand carefully picking up mine from the chilled white railing. She looks down at our hands as she lifts them up and threads them together. _Together. My hand and hers. They fit. _

She turns back to me, voicing the question. Her face shows tangible fear, but brighter and more visible is the hope and life flashing in her eyes.

"But I want to be bold with you." I look down at our hands, my fear morphing into disbelief. And then, exuberance.

My voice is still hesitant, somber. I look up at her, "So no more games then?"

She's smiling. Her movements more assured. "No more games." Her voice holds finality.

My tone is more hopeful, the usual banter coming back. "Chips on the table?" I almost offer it as a challenge.

Her voice twinkles like Christmas sleigh bells. Her expression shy, but still assured. She grins. "All in."

I look at her. My lip twitches. My eyes dig into hers. "All in."

Her grin blooms fully on her face. She turns the question back on me, her tone playful. "Tonight?"

Somehow I respond through my haze. My voice is playful, but still holds my shock. "Tomorrow."

Her slightly wind-burnt lips are stretched across a wide elated face. "And the day af—"

I snap. My hand grabs her at the collarbone and my lips press against hers. My other hand moves to lightly caress her jaw and then slides over through her hair to cradle her soft face in my hands. My eyes are closed. I feel her pull me closer. I feel her return the pressure of the kiss. _Her. Kensi. My Kensi._

I pull away with a slight pop. I'm still cradling her face. Neither of us have opened our eyes. She lets out an audible breath. I do open my eyes for just a split moment. She's looking at me, momentarily bewildered. Her lips turn up. She smiles. Her eyes are bright. Shining. I smile back and lean in, closing my eyes again. She parts her lips as our mouths collide.

I work my mouth over hers. My nose presses into the smooth skin of her cheek. I kiss her and kiss her and kiss her, right there, on our frozen lake that hasn't yet cracked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Kensi's POV. I'm not going to lie, I'm so sure how I feel about this part so I would definitely love to hear your feedback. I found Kensi a lot more difficult to write just because I want the writing to make her seem in character. Anyway please enjoy and review (:**

**Thanks to: All of you who have reviewed/followed/favorited. It makes me so so happy. I truly appreciate it and love you all! **

**Dislcaimer I forgot: I am in absolute agony that I have no claim on these sweet babies. **

**-Nids**

I watched Deeks as he rushed toward the center of the rink, dodging and gliding in between skaters.

_Wow he really does have a great butt. Damn it Kensi. Focus. You're ready for this. You want this. Breath._ I took in a breath.

"Deeks!" I heard myself call out. _When did that happen? How did that happen? Oh shit. _

He started toward me. Actually he charged toward me, stopping just shy of railing. I jumped a little.

He gave me a toothy lopsided grin. "Go for Santa!" His voice was playful.

"Uh-hm." I cleared my throat. I looked down. I smiled at him apologetically. This was going no where. And fast. _KENSI. STOP STALLING._

Before I could get myself to not be an incoherent mute, Deeks spoke, his face now contorted with, of all things, apprehension.

"What's going on? You're freaking me out."

"Oh my gosh." I answered without much thought. _Nice Kensi. Just keep filling space with useless exclamations._

"You plan these things to say and when the time comes you can't say them." His face is still contorted. His swimming blue eyes filled with anxiety. _Those eyes. That starts my day, looking into those eyes._

"Um..." My words seemed to leave me again. The sentences my brain formed were unable to reach my mouth. _So smooth Kensi. _I looked out past Deeks. _You can't back out now. Breath._

I took a quick breath in and let my mouth go. I could feel the desperation for him to understand coat my voice.

"You and me." _Decent start. _"Kensi and Deeks, Deeks and Kensi."

I started to feel more urgent. All I wanted was for him to understand. His brows were furrowed in such confusion. "A-Alone, we're bold, we're brash — we can move mountains." My voice started to lose urgency. _Come on Kens. Pick it up. _

I bit into my lips and then continued. "And...together we're..." I searched for the words. I struggled to just make him see. "Um..."

His eyes turned hard as he filled in, "We're safe." My heart dropped. _He can't reject me. He can't. I need him. I need him so much._

Unsure of how to respond I simply agreed. My tone became flat and uncomfortable. "Yeah. We're safe."

He answered in kind. "Yeah, I know." _No. He didn't know. In fact, I hardly knew. And dammit, it was time to find out. _I closed my eyes. _I am going to find out._

I opened my eyes to look at him, my hope and determination reignited. "I want to be bold, Deeks." _With you. With you. Come on Kensi, Say it. _

He blinked at me.

I shifted forward, forcing myself to show him what my mouth couldn't tell him. I slipped my long fingers underneath his calloused palm. Gently, I lifted our hands together. Palm against palm. Me and him.

I looked at him, keeping my face open and sincere. For the first time in our partnership, I was going to offer myself fully to him. No mask, no games. Me and him. Together. I felt ready. After so long, I felt real. "But I want to be bold with you."

He looked down at our hands, still tentative. "So no more games then?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "No more games."

He became more frank. "Chips on the table?"

I let my grin go. "All in."

His lips twitched upward. "All in."

Tonight?" The playful question in my voice was not lost to him.

"Tomorrow." His voice held finality.

I continued, "And the day af—"

His warm salty lips pressed hard against mine, effectively cutting me off. _I didn't mind._ His hands encircled my face, cupping my jaw and cheeks. The kiss wasn't overly passionate, but it was intense. In that moment we both just needed contact. Some physical reassurance that this was all true. I returned the kiss with an all but bruising pressure.

We pulled apart and it left me slightly breathless. I let out a whispery sigh and looked up at him through my lashes. _So beautiful._

He smiled. So did I. He leaned in. I tilted my chin up. My lips met his parted ones. We found our lock. Our frozen lake may or may not crack. But right then, I really didn't care.


End file.
